


The Wish

by Ren (halfpick)



Category: Gaya Sa Pelikula (Web Series), Gaya sa Pelikula (Web Series) RPF
Genre: Gaya sa Pelikula - Freeform, M/M, PangPang - Freeform, RPS - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:22:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29583018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halfpick/pseuds/Ren
Summary: A med student named Paolo accidentally summons a demon in a desperate attempt to pass his exams. When the demon comes knocking on his door, Paolo is struck by two realizations: (1) demons are helpful and friendly once you've sold your soul to them, and (2) Ian looks devilishly handsome.
Relationships: Ian/Paolo Pangilinan-Character
Comments: 11
Kudos: 57
Collections: Kilometer Zero: A GSP Prompt Fest 2021





	1. Thanks a lot for the prank, Lola Frankie.

**Author's Note:**

> **This is a work of fiction.** Names, characters, businesses, events and incidents are the products of the author's imagination. While the likeness of the characters are based on real-life people, their behavior and circumstances depicted in this work are not meant to misrepresent them.

Legend tells of the power of THE WISH – a primordial force given by the heavens which only a handful know exists. This elusive magic has granted desires that leveled continents, built empires, and even unraveled the trappings of the universe itself.

There are scholars who have speculated that this gift was only given to those worthy to wield its phenomenal power; however, accounts of its use are rather few and far in between. 

But now, Destiny’s hand is at play. And it demands a soul as compensation, no less.

***

PAOLO PANGILINAN was a first-year student in medical school. At first glance, he could be considered ordinary: not too tall, lean, and just the right built for an athlete. Upon closer inspection, one would find that his charm was in his voice and how he looked at you. Not to mention his lashes – which were the longest you’ll ever see on a man and were the envy of everybody who knew him.

He had only ever aspired to become one of two things – A) a skilled, renowned, and rather influential physician or B) an irō-nin, a _medical ninja_ , to follow in his favorite Hokage’s footsteps. His love for Naruto had led him to believe that option B was _possible_ , until he was told it wasn’t when he was around seven. He was then left to pursue just the first.

Around the same time, a landslide claimed the lives of his parents while part of a relief operation in the mountainous Cordillera region. This was caused by the devastating tropical storm Ondoy in ’09.

An only child, he was since left in the care of his paternal grandmother, Francesca, who he fondly called _Lola Frankie_. She looked very young for her age and was the coolest grandmother Paolo knew. On countless occasions, she would say it was magic that kept her quite lively. Paolo always thought of her as his real-life Tsunade, and believed she would be with him for a very long time.

But he lost her anyway.

### Thursday, November 26

Today was the first day Paolo had to go back to school after his grandmother’s funeral. Even before that, he had missed out on his classes because he was the only one who took care of her while she was in the hospital. It had been at least a month and a half since he set foot on this covered walkway to campus.

As he made his way through what they called the ‘lover’s lane,’ he felt arms wrap around him from behind, followed by the most comforting voice he’d heard since he was last in school.

“Uy, BESTIE! Kumusta ka na?” Rain Benedicto, bestest friend ever and Paolo’s classmate, leaned her face on his back, mopping her bangs against his uniform. Her petite frame was completely hidden behind Paolo’s stature but her enormous designer tote slid to her wrist and slammed against his side.

“Bestie!!!” Paolo blurted out, surprised. “Namiss kita!”

Paolo turned to give Rain a proper hug. It was the tightest hug that two friends could have given each other.

One of the things they both cherished about their friendship was that they could cause such a riot when together that rivaled even the loudest Mardi Gras parade, but it was when they weren’t saying anything that they expressed themselves the clearest to one another.

“Bes, sorry ‘di na ‘ko nakapunta sa libing. Biglaan kase at walang magbabantay sa bahay.”

“Wala ‘yun.” Paolo stepped back from hugging Rain. “Andami ko ring ginawa pagkatapos, baka hindi rin kita naasikaso.

“Anong na-miss ko?”

Rain’s expression sank with the question as she knew Paolo wouldn’t like the answer.

By the end of their first class, Paolo realized how grossly… hopelessly, hilariously outgunned he was against what their proctor had posed as a pop quiz that day.

“Bes, anong score mo kanina?” Rain hesitated asking, but wanted to break the ice as they sat down the first vacant table they saw in the cafeteria.

“Four.” Paolo said without looking at her. “At least hindi bokya.”

“Over forty? ‘Yun din ba ‘yung pop quiz n’yo?” Ilya Pamplona, Paolo’s other bestest friend ever, hovered over him before sitting next to his bag. She was in a different class and from the looks of it also had to take the same pop quiz.

“Bes naman!” Rain’s eyes told off Ilya and nudged her head towards the now sulking Paolo.

“Ay sorry naman, Bes…” Ilya quickly withdrew. “At least hindi nga bokya.” She sheepishly added.

“Okay lang yan, makakabawi ka naman.” Rain reassuringly placed her hand on Paolo’s.

One could see in his eyes that he was calculating his odds at whether it still made sense to continue forcing himself to catch up on his classes. The alternative was not the lesser evil, unfortunately. He would have to repeat his first year and all the efforts of going back and forth when he was taking care of his grandmother would have been for nothing. Not to mention having to spend twice as much just to get through his first year; it was simply out of the question.

“Ano pa nga ba?” Paolo shrugged. He then opened his notes and started studying.

### Saturday, November 28

As if life in school wasn’t hard enough, Paolo now had to get used to living alone. He had inherited his Lola Frankie’s ancestral house which was pretty well-maintained; but if he was being honest, it was too large for a single person to live in. She didn’t leave him to fend for himself though; a significant amount in savings was also left to him to make sure he could continue studying medicine while maintaining the house. It didn’t bother him so much when he was living there with his late grandmother; but now it was just – empty.

After all she was his home – the caring arms who took him in and gave him a safe place after his parents died. The only one who understood him, who played with him and even listened to his ramblings about ninja techniques and their possible applications in their daily lives. Lola Frankie was there when he was confused about why he was growing up differently than other boys his age, and was also the first one he came out to when he figured out the reason. Through all that, it was her kind smile and big heart that always welcomed him. For about two thirds of his life, she was all he had.

The stark contrast from what he used to do on weekends with his grandmother and what he now woke up to was quietly distressing for Paolo. For the first time since she died, it truly sank in that this house no longer felt like his home. Everything about it reminded him of what he no longer had.

 _Kailangan ba talagang umulan ‘pag nag-eemote ka?_ Paolo thought to himself as he tossed in bed; the sound of the pouring rain had been incessant since he opened his eyes about a couple of hours ago.

But it wasn’t like him to just lie down and sulk, so Paolo gathered his bearings and made his way out of his bed to try to condition himself to this new normal. He needed to sort out the house but first thing’s first: coffee.

By the time Paolo finished cleaning up and going through their belongings in the last parts of the house, it was already half past nine at night. This left the only other place that needed attending to – and what would’ve been his least favorite – Lola Frankie’s room. Going in there and putting her things away would really mean that she was gone, and that he would have to walk out of it knowing she was never coming back.

He had to make himself a cup of his favorite brew before wandering to that farthest room down the hall. This was something foreign to him; he almost never had to walk into Lola Frankie’s room because she liked staying either in the kitchen or the study. So apart from when he had to get her things to bring to the hospital, he would never walk in there. It would almost feel like he was intruding into her personal space.

It was as if Lola Frankie was just there. The room was still tidy; it was even surprisingly dustless. The bed was made and Paolo could not help but think she put the room together to save him the trouble of having to do it in case she did not manage to come back home. He knew how much she loved him and wanted to make everything easy for him.

Out of everything in her room, her dresser was the only area where her things seemed to be in disarray.

“Lola Frankie naman, e. ‘Yung mga alahas mo pa talaga ang iniwan mong nakakalat.” Paolo remarked softly, his voice breaking. He put his cup down and started collecting the little trinkets and then put them back in her jewelry box. Just as he thought he was doing well fighting back his tears, he saw the fifteen-peso flower ring he bought for her on the first Valentine’s after she took him in. Paolo held it close to his chest and the tears just kept flowing.

 _I miss you, Lola Frankie_. He whimpered as he shuffled between sniffling and wiping his tears. It took him a while before he stopped crying.

He put the ring back, along with the other pieces of jewelry. Before he was done, something else caught his eye.

There was a necklace with a green pendant, adorned with golden vines and leaves and a single flower near its tip. It was like it called out to him – something about it seemed oddly familiar.

And somehow… dangerous? Something made Paolo feel uneasy about it.

He really couldn’t understand what his reaction to it was exactly. Despite his misgivings, he held the necklace up to his face; his eyes fixated on it for a few good minutes. He broke his gaze and shook his head, almost as if waking himself up from a trance. Letting out a sigh, he put the necklace inside the jewelry box and closed it.

Going over the dresser, there was a pile of books that Paolo thought were paperback novels. It struck him as odd, though, that none of the books’ covers had English titles.

“Grabe si Lola Frankie, may major ‘ata sa Latin. At ancient Mayan? ‘Di kaya Historian si Lola?”

He found that one of the books still had a pen lodged in between its pages possibly to mark it. This was one of Paolo’s peeves which was why he immediately picked it up to remove the pen. Upon flipping the book open to free it from its thorn, he realized that it wasn’t just a book – it was filled with Lola Frankie’s handwriting. The particular page that was open also had an illustration on it.

An illustration of a necklace adorned with vines and leaves with a single flower.

Next to it was the word _Aryshon_ and below that were smaller underlined writings that read _the curse of the wish_ with a massive question mark at its end.

 _Was that necklace a family heirloom?_ Paolo wondered while reading the text on the other side of the page.

There were scribblings of text in a different language and next to them were translations.

“To grant the power of The Wish-” Paolo read the translation aloud.

“One only needs to hold the necklace and say their desires in earnest on the night of a full moon, and read the incantation on the left. Be warned: the Wish Demon who grants the wish will collect a soul as payment when the moon is full again.”

Paolo thought, _the moon’s full tonight_. The necklace was right there. He was reading about it just now. This couldn’t all just be _Coincidence_ , right?

“Gusto kong magiging magaling na doktor. At dapat ipasa ko ang mga exam ko para mangyari ‘yun. Wala naman sigurong masamang mag-wish.” He blurted out, trying to convince himself.

He took out the necklace from the jewelry box and sat in front of the notebook.

“Sana matupad ang pangarap ko.” He whispered.

Then he read the incantation, and braced himself.

Silence.

There was a sudden flash of light from outside the window that hit the necklace and it made the gem glitter for a moment. But then Paolo heard the sound of a car that had just driven by.

_Oh well. Nothing to see here folks. Thanks a lot for the prank, Lola Frankie._

At least he tried.

Elsewhere. A nearby lake reflected the full moon, bloodied in the sky.

It had just struck midnight and as the town clock ticked its first second, light began to rise from the bottom of the lake. As if to answer the call of the moon, and brighter as it approached the surface, a figure broke out from the water.

A young man.

He combed his unkempt locks away from his eyes – beads of a light shade of brown that shone in the darkness. Water dripped from his face down to his bare chest while the light from where he sprouted in the lake formed strips that circled around him. His arms and back were covered in markings, all glowing in the water. The swirling lights enveloped him and by the time he reached the edge of the lake, he was clad in dry, modern street clothes.

“About time.” The young man said under his breath. He started walking to the town proper.

“Arcana!” he called out and out of nowhere a large Labrador Retriever appeared and started walking next to him.

They turned towards the town proper and then in another wave of swirling lights around them, they suddenly disappeared.


	2. Trouble sleeping?

### Sunday, November 29.

A loud pummeling on his door woke Paolo up and when he checked the clock it said it was only six in the morning.

“Sino naman ang nambubulabog nang ganito kaaga?” Paolo complained as he made his way out of his room as the infernal knocking continued.

When he got to the door, he opened it. He swung it so quickly, ready to give whoever was violently pounding on the other side so early on a Sunday morning a piece of his mind.

But there was no one there.

He quickly dashed out to see if they were hiding outside, but was alert in case it was a prank. But there was really no one there.

Could his trip down fantasy lane last night messed with his head so much that he was hearing things?

Convinced there wasn’t really anyone, he calmed down a bit and walked back inside. He closed the door with a sigh and leaned his forehead on it.

“Puyat lang ‘to,” he whispered.

As he turned, his eyes were met with piercing light brown ones. He was stunned for a second and then realized someone _else_ was in the house.

Paolo let out an unmistakable shriek. It prolonged until the other person put his hand on Paolo’s mouth and pinned him against the door.

Arrested by this gesture, Paolo tried to catch his breath and he stopped screaming. He then saw the intruder’s face – whose beauty was disarming, he thought. Those brown eyes were still fixed on his. They were both silent for another few seconds, until the gorgeous trespasser spoke in a low, raspy voice.

“Hi, neighbor.”

Paolo watched the intruder put his index finger against his own lips, shushing. Why was he suddenly calm seeing this person’s face? Paolo wondered. But as he tried to make sense of what happened, the person spoke again.

“’Wag ka nang sumigaw. Hindi ako magnanakaw.” He let go of Paolo who had already quieted down and took his hand off the puzzled boy’s mouth.

“Pero hindi rin kita kapit-bahay. Sino ka ba talaga at pa’no ka nakapasok dito?” Paolo firmly asked.

“Hindi mo ba naaalala? You summoned me last night.” The stranger said, still not taking his eyes off of Paolo. There was a genuineness about how he said it that could not be dismissed as a joke.

_Wait a second. No. It couldn’t be._

“My name is Zakaryan. I’m a Wish Demon.”

Paolo’s mouth was agape for a few moments and his confusion was painted all over his face.

“Zakaryan?” Paolo repeated.

“Zaka-REE-yan.” The demon corrected. “Get it right, _master_.”

Everything in Paolo’s being was contesting what he was seeing and hearing. He shook his head and had already slapped himself four times trying to wake himself up. Zakaryan stopped his fifth attempt.

“Huy, anong ginagawa mo?” Zakaryan amusingly asked.

“Ginigising ang sarili ko. ‘Di ka totoo, ‘no! Nananaginip lang ako.”

“I’m sure I’m the stuff of your dreams, but I’m here. You can touch all you want if you’re unconvinced.” He smirked at Paolo while letting go of his hand.

“Pero isa kang… _demon_? ‘Di ka naman mukhang demonyo?” Still in disbelief, Paolo kept staring at Zakaryan.

“Would you have rather I showed up with one horn, four wings and three legs?”

“’Yun ba talaga itsura mo?” This conversation was getting more and more bizarre for Paolo.

“Does it matter? I can take that form if that’s what you prefer.”

“No, no wag na. Wait so seryoso, andito ka para i-grant ‘yung wish ko?”

“Depende. Are you a powerful mage?”

“Ano?” Paolo was now next-level weirded out.

Back in the study, Paolo was cooped up reading his Lola Frankie’s notebook while Zakaryan was skimming over their bookshelf.

“So you didn’t bother checking kung ano pa’ng instructions meron d’yan before you summoned me?” There was judgment in Zakaryan’s voice as he kept nonchalantly standing in front of the shelf.

“Eh malay ko bang totoo ‘to??” Paolo frustratingly retorted as he skimmed through the pages of his grandmother’s notebook. “Wala nang nakalagay dito pagkatapos nung incantation.”

“Sige, master. Ipapaliwanag ko na lang sa ‘yo.” Zakaryan made his way to the table where Paolo was and sat on it.

“Pwede bang ‘wag mo na akong tawaging “master?” Nakakarimarim.”

“Huh?”

“It means it makes me cringe. Ano ka bang demonyo ka, ang konyo mo naman.”

“Well, I was made to look, and _be_ the most appealing to you.” Zakaryan teasingly replied.

“Appealing ka d’yan. So ano na nga? Pa’no mo tutuparin ang wish ko?”

“ _Most appealing,_ ” Zakaryan clears his throat. He then continued –

“Anyway, so only mages are able to make wishes using the amulet. It requires the _Master_ ,” he held his hand out to gesture at Paolo, “you, to possess a significant amount of magic before the wish is granted. And after the wish is fulfilled, said Master has until the next full moon to offer a soul as repayment.

“But seeing as you do not seem like you’re even capable of wielding magic, YOU now have a predicament.”

“Which is?” Paolo held his breath for the bad news.

“Na-summon mo ako for nothing. And you’ll lose your soul anyway.”

“Ano?!” Was Paolo really going to believe this? Everything just seemed shady at this point.

“Relaaax. I’ve got you.” The demon assured, sensing the panic that was about to erupt from Paolo. Before Paolo can put in another complaint, Zakaryan picked up where he left off.

“You obviously come from a line of mages, which is how you got me here in the first place.

“So,” the demon’s eyes were set on Paolo’s again, “…all WE need to do is activate your powers before your soul is collected and voila! You’ll have your wish granted.”

“Pero exams ko na sa Martes… Kailangan ko ‘yung ipasa para matupad ang pangarap ko. Wala na ‘kong oras para d’yan.” Paolo had to keep his priorities straight.

“Like I said, _I’ve got you_. Now go hit your books.”

Paolo didn’t like being told what to do, but the demon was right: he did need to study. He set aside Lola Frankie’s notebook and got his school books out.

He also could not put his finger on it, but something about the demon seems… _familiar_. It was not easy for anyone to boss him around, but it felt like they had done this song and dance before and it was… normal.

Paolo was so caught up with what was happening that he forgot he hadn’t had breakfast yet. There was a grumbling in his tummy that reminded him of this.

“Teka lang, magluluto muna ako.” Paolo put down his books and stood to leave when Zakaryan stepped in front of him to get in his way.

“Nope. You stay here and start with your books. Let me fix you your breakfast.”

In Paolo’s head, if this weren’t a demon, he would be dancing in circles at the idea of a dashing, perfectly smelling, impossibly beautiful young charmer making him breakfast. He was going to sell his soul when all of this was over anyway, he thought, so might as well get the full experience.

“Um, sige. Siguro naman kaya mo na ang sarili mo sa kusina.”

“I was created to… _satisfy_ your wish, after all. Ako na’ng bahala, master.”

“Paolo na lang.”

The demon gave him another one of his irresistible smirks that Paolo had been trying so hard to ignore all morning but just the same was starting to like. He turned to leave the study and just as he was about to get to the door, Paolo called him.

“Zakaryan?”

The demon turned and quipped, “Zaka-REE-yan po.”

“Arte naman nito. Sige ganito… _Ian_ na lang itatawag ko sa ‘yo, bet?” Paolo negotiated.

“Hmm. Ian. Sure. I like it.” The demon tucked his upper lip and nodded approvingly.

“Okay. Buti naman madali kang kausap. Paluto naman ako ng pancakes, o.”

Ian kept nodding and motioned his left hand forward with his thumb, his index finger and middle finger sticking out, pointed it at Paolo, then flicked it upward. He winked at him before stepping out of the room.

“Pfft. Feelingero.” Paolo rolled his eyes before going back to his books.

“The most important prognostic factor in gastric carcinoma is-”

Paolo rummaged for the answer in his mind palace, which at the moment felt more like a shoebox apartment. Ugh, he should know this! Why wasn’t the answer coming out?

Ian squinted at his master and teasingly started to mouth the answer. The tip of his tongue rested between his teeth as his mouth ever so slightly widened.

“L-”

“LYMPH NODE INVOLVEMENT!!!” Paolo’s answer rang through the walls of the study.

Ian awarded him with slow claps and looked quite impressed.

“Sabi ko sa ‘yo magaling ako d’yan e,” Paolo smugly followed through.

“Debatable.” Ian was clearly challenging the now fired-up Paolo.

“Let’s continue, then. A first degree burn wound will heal predominantly by the process of-”

“GRANULATION!”

“Wrong. Try again.”

Paolo started to feel like himself again. He remembered why he wanted to be a doctor so much and for some reason his passion for learning medicine was reignited because of Ian.

More importantly, this was the first time Paolo felt that he wasn’t alone anymore since Lola Frankie passed away. And again, that _familiarity_. He didn’t know where it was coming from.

The rest of the day was spent with Ian asking questions and Paolo either knowing the answers off the bat or trying to scavenge hunt his way to get them. It struck Paolo odd that the questions were not necessarily from a specific book at a time and were not asked in an order that made sense, but as long as he was able to retain the information, he was fine with it.

Ian made spaghetti for dinner and it felt like a great reward for a productive weekend. Being fed by a Wish Demon surprisingly came in handy and Paolo swore he had not tasted a more mouth-watering spaghetti recipe than Ian’s.

When they were done eating, Paolo stood up and started picking up their plates. He saw Ian walk towards the foyer and after a few steps turned back to face his master.

“I’ll pick you up on Tuesday.” Ian again smirked and looked at Paolo as if he were wooing him.

“Kailangang magpacute bago umalis?” Paolo answered with his brows raised.

“So you find me cute?” Ian’s smirk turned into a full-blown smile. God, it was that smile again.

But Paolo’s face soured to try and conceal how much he agreed.

“E 'di werps.”

“I will take that as a yes.” Ian was again on his innocent boy next door mode. “By the way, if you ever need me, just call my name.” 

“Zaka-REE-yan?” Paolo made sure to stress the demon’s name correctly.

There was a tenderness in his voice when he replied, “ _Ian na lang_.”

“Good night, Paolo.” Ian slightly bowed his head and then he took a final look at Paolo before turning on his heel and letting himself out.

It wasn’t easy for Paolo to succumb to sleep that night. The idea of a demon who was literally the man of his dreams showing up, the possibility of him becoming the great physician he always thought he was meant to become, the arguable fact that his lineage was magical and the cost of all of his wildest fantasies coming true – safe to say were too much, even for his tenacious mind, to handle.

On his nineteenth attempt at sleeping, Paolo turned to his side and wrapped himself inside his blanket. He tucked himself quite nicely.

To his surprise, he felt an arm cozily slide along his side and a hand reached for his right hand, clasping its fingers with his. He felt the blanket from behind him being pulled and then a chin rested on his shoulder.

“Trouble sleeping?”

Paolo gasped and he was wrapped in what he remembered as the distinctive scent of the Wish Demon he was with all day. The voice confirmed it. It was Ian who was _spooning_ him.

“Huy, ano to?!” A quietly panicking but not yet hysterical Paolo shakenly asked.

“Sshhh. Tulog ka na. You’ve had a long day.” He felt Ian’s breath on his nape and it made Paolo wonder why he didn’t feel disconcerted at all about him sneaking in like that and being put in such a compromising position within the first twenty-four hours of knowing him.

Instead of struggling, Paolo was overcome with a calming feeling and he couldn’t tell if it was Ian’s soothing voice or his warm body against his that lulled him to sleep almost instantaneously.

The next thing Paolo knew, it was eleven AM. It was the most peaceful he’d slept since… ever.

_What. A. Dream._

### Monday, November 30.

Thankfully, legal holidays in the Philippines meant there were no classes. If Paolo had slept in beyond eight in the morning on a Monday, it would have meant that he’d be late for his strictest professor’s class. That usually led to being subjected to seven minutes of hellish platitudes while all of his classmates listened.

So, that mini-heart attack aside, it dawned on Paolo that he was allowed a few more minutes to linger under his sheets. It was nice and quiet until a dangling thought suddenly flashed in his head.

_He met a Wish Demon yesterday, and was tutored for his exams on Surgery by him._

Paolo quickly sprung away from his pillow as if the memory was some loose wire that electrocuted him. There was a morning-after sobering feeling that made him question everything that he thought transpired over the weekend.

He turned to his bedside table and there it was – Lola Frankie’s notebook. After picking it up and finding his bookmark where the amulet’s illustration was, he was drawn back to the reality which was at the moment infinitely stranger than fiction.

Having been scolded by Ian yesterday about not reading enough about what he was getting into, Paolo decided to go over the remaining pages of the notebook as he was having lunch.

He turned to a random page that started with writings of a language he was not familiar with, followed by a paragraph on a German trader named Karl Alman, who upon settling in the Philippines in the early 1900s changed his name to Karl Almasen. It said on what Lola Frankie wrote that he was an exceptionally gifted mage.

“Alam mo namang banong-bano ako sa Naruto, Lola. Bakit naman ‘di mo ‘to kinuwento sa ‘kin?” Paolo said aloud to tease Lola Frankie as if she were sitting across him the way she always would. She was a splendid story teller – animated and captivating. He would have loved to sit with her as she told him this tale.

He flipped the pages back to where Karl’s story started just as he finished eating. As it turned out, the German moved to the Philippines because a prophecy was told of two halves of the greatest magic on earth converging in Manila at that time. It said that Karl possessed the first half, and that according to the legend, the merging of these halves will give birth to an even more fearsome power – a power borne of the stars. It was called the **_Origin Spark_**.

Paolo felt a tingling sensation throughout his body reading about Karl. It said that he was chosen because he was once a star, too, in a prior lifetime. He was hinted to eventually have found the other half he sought. Paolo’s heart raced as he read on; and it was going well until he got to the part that said it ended in tragedy.

Just when this hyped-up tragedy was about to be elaborated, Paolo could not believe that the next pages of the book were torn off.

“Pfft. Really??? Lola naman eh, ‘di man lang siningit yung revision!” Paolo pouted as he rubbed his forehead, itching to know what happened. He jumped through what would have been about ten pages’ worth of valuable information. There was nothing more that pertained to Karl or the Origin Spark after the torn pages.

After the next blank page, he saw a family tree. Turns out while Karl didn’t marry, he had a sister, Simone, who was, according to the chart, married to a Filipino. A Victor Catalonan.

 _Hang on_. Paolo stopped for a minute to think. _‘Di ba Catalonan ang apelyido ni Lola Frankie bago s’ya kinasal_? He traced the structure down and saw what he was expecting to see.

There she _was_ , fifth generation after Karl. Francesca Catalonan, married to Miguelito Pangilinan. Then down to their only son, Mario Pangilinan, married to Adelaida San Andres.

And at the end of the tree was their only son, _Paolo Pangilinan_.

Paolo took it as Lola Frankie’s way of assuring him that he indeed came from a very powerful magical family. And it was also consistent with what Ian was talking about yesterday.

After cleaning up in the kitchen, Paolo took the notebook with him to the study and checked if his Lola kept other books that could help him better understand how to become a mage. He was also curious about the Origin Spark and why it was so important to Karl.

And there they were – hiding in plain sight. Paolo didn’t remember ever seeing them and wondered why he never bothered to check any of these books when they were staring him at the face the entire time he was living with his Lola.

Being the natural bookworm that he was, Paolo fed off of all this new information about how everything on earth is connected, and is connected to the earth. He was especially drawn to how magic and the craft could be used to potentially aid medical sciences by augmenting procedures and reintroducing more natural cures. Based on what he’s learned about medicine so far and the fundamental knowledge of magic, it somehow made sense to him how these two worlds could coexist and even complement each other.

Paolo was so engrossed with his reading that he didn’t notice a pair of brown eyes watching him from outside the study – peeking from across the window while perched on a sturdy branch of their Acacia tree. Ian watched intently, and if anyone saw him, it would even look as if he was watching fondly.

### Tuesday, December 1.

Paolo woke up to blunt thuds at his front door and when he glanced at the clock it was again just six in the morning.

“Ian the konyo demon,” he cursed as he lazily crawled out of bed to get to the door.

“Ang aga namang mambulabog,” Paolo snarled as he opened the door only to find the most attractive man he’s ever laid eyes on standing outside. He almost choked on his own saliva trying to say something else to sound composed.

“Good morning, Paolo.” Ian flashed his paralyzing smile again and Paolo knew he was a goner. The strapping lad was wearing a brown bomber jacket, a light pink shirt and ripped jeans. In Paolo’s book, that was how his dream date would’ve dressed up. 

Oh, how difficult it was to be a Wish Demon’s master and not fall for him.

“Kailangan ba talagang manggising ka nang ganito kaaga?” Paolo protested as he finally remembered how to move his extremities to turn and walk back into the house.

“Well, if you’d maybe give me permission to enter on my own, I wouldn’t have to wake you up every morning.”

 _Every morning?! He was really going to spend each day with me?!_ Paolo pretended not to panic at the face of the proposal.

 _ENTER ON HIS OWN?!_ A more pressing thought.

“Anong enter on your own?” Paolo spun back at Ian.

“I’ve always had the ability to teleport.” Ian started to explain. Paolo then saw his form dissolve into swirls of light before completely disappearing within a couple of seconds.

“See?” Ian’s voice came from behind Paolo which startled him. But it didn’t shock him.

At some level, Paolo was expecting something like this. And even if it was Ian’s first display of a magical feat, Paolo was not taken aback at all – in fact it _thrilled_ him.

And he didn’t know why.

“So all this time pwede ka palang pumasok dito nang basta basta lang?” Paolo asked upon grasping the extent of this ability. “E bakit katok ka pa nang katok, ang aga-aga pa?”

“Well, because… consent.” Ian looked away avoiding eye contact with Paolo for the first time since they met.

Now with _that_ , Paolo was taken aback. He didn’t expect a demon to have… manners.

They were both quiet for a few seconds and when Paolo didn’t say anything, Ian finally looked at him again.

Paolo was smiling.

“Sige, I give you permission. ‘Wag ka lang magwa-walang hiya dito, please.” Paolo held his hand out. “Deal?”

“Deal.” Ian took his hand and shook it.

For the few moments that their hands held, there it was again – the unexplainable familiarity that they both felt and neither of them had the words to describe it.

“So… you’ll find me in the house when you’re up, master.” Ian gave Paolo another of his knowing looks.

Paolo didn’t even notice how red his face suddenly turned as he was thinking about what their daily setup would be.

“Bahala ka na nga! Maliligo na lang muna ako tapos tara na para hindi ako ma-late.” He turned to make his way to his room.

“Yes, boss. You want pancakes ulit?” Ian asked. “I can whip some up for you para you can eat before we leave.”

“Sige.” Paolo looked back at Ian for a moment before continuing.

“Basta sabayan mo ‘kong kumain.” Then he immediately rushed to his room to take a bath.

He didn’t see it but Ian’s devilish smile broke into a wide grin after hearing that.

Once done with breakfast, they locked up the house and it was only then that Paolo thought about asking Ian how he would take him to school. Were they teleporting?

The answer presented itself before the question was raised.

Parked in front of the house was a black Ducati Supersport 950. Not that Paolo would have recognized the model, but he knew it was expensive and was not easy to come by for people his age. He stood shocked, marveling at the black beauty of a beast for a good bit before even saying anything about it to Ian.

“Huy, ano na naman ‘to?” Paolo’s brows were raised as Ian handed him his helmet. He was so caught up in the moment, and was positively beaming with joy.

“This… is our ride.” Ian smugly replied. He could see Paolo’s excitement to get on the bike.

“CAN I DRIVE??” The overeager boy’s eyes were sparkling.

“NO.” Ian sternly answered. “You don’t even have a license.”

Paolo let out a whine, and from his pleading pout scrunched his face with borderline ferocity.

_Let me do my job, Paopao. Please stop being so adorable._

Ian put on Paolo’s helmet first and then his own. He then got on the bike and motioned Paolo to climb on as well, and the future doctor in his white uniform complied.

“I ride fast, so hang on tight.” Ian warned. Paolo had just adjusted his seating when he heard his driver rev up the motor and by instinct, he clung on to Ian’s waist just as they sped off.

Ian wasn’t kidding when he said he liked it fast because they zipped through the streets as if they owned them. Astonishingly, every single traffic light was green just as they were about to reach it and it took them no time at all to get to Paolo’s school. He was certain that that was all Ian’s handiwork.

Paolo got off the bike and took off his helmet and by the time he turned to Ian, he had already taken off his. The curly tuft of hair that softly rested on his forehead did not look like it had just been smushed under a helmet. There was not even a drop of sweat on his face despite the Manila heat at eight in the morning. Ian was already looking at Paolo and under the perfect lighting of the sun, they seemed too picturesque to be real.

“I will be… around. Okay?” Ian said as he took the helmet Paolo was handing him. “Go ace your exam. If you paid attention to our review, you’ll nail it.”

“S-sure.” Paolo was distracted by what he thought were people around him… _looking_. Ian may or may not have inadvertently parked in front of the _lover’s lane_ , where most students hang out before their classes start. And because it was exam week, a lot of students flocked there to review that morning.

He looked around and found his suspicions were correct; people were indeed gawking at them. It would likely be the fancy bike he was on, but he had a feeling it had more to do with the handsome driver… who was now reaching for his chin.

“Huy. ‘Wag mo na lang pansinin. Just call me ‘pag kailangan mo ako okay? _Pancake_.” Ian so gently said that caused Paolo’s face to turn tomato red all over.

“’Wag ka ngang ganyan!” Paolo told the demon off and shunned his hand away. “Sige na, pasok nako.”

Ian laughed softly at the flustered boy before showing off his signature teasing smile again. He put his helmet back on and drove away.

Paolo had only taken a few steps towards their building when arms linked around each of his – and on either side were his bestest friends, Rain and Ilya, both having amused expressions on their faces and darting him questioning looks.

“HOY PANGILINAN NAKITA NAMIN ‘YON!” Rain declared as she was trying to keep the giggles in.

“SINO ANG GWAPONG ‘YON AT BAKIT HINDI NAMIN S’YA KILALA? SAGOT!” Ilya demanded from Paolo’s left side.

“Ah eh kababata ko… S-si Ian. Dumalaw lang para m-makiramay. Nagkataon nagme-med din s’ya kaya tininulungan n’ya akong magreview for exams. Kayo naman. Hehe” Paolo had to make something up on the fly. He couldn’t tell them he was a Wish Demon and he’d doubt they would believe him.

But even with his made-up story, they sensed there was something more to it. Paolo’s still red face was proof of that.

They made their way to their classrooms and Ilya shot Paolo an _I’m watching you_ two-finger warning which Paolo pretended not to see. He and Rain took their seats and even from behind him, Paolo could feel that her stare had not gone away.

The proctor distributed their exam papers and started the clock.

_If you paid attention to our review, you’ll nail it._

“Ahh gets ko na.” Paolo whispered as he scanned the items on their exam. He immediately noticed that the questions were the exact same ones that came up in the review – every letter in place.

 _Pati ‘yung essay hindi pinalampas._ Paolo thought to himself. He felt a little guilty that he was getting this advantage over everybody else in class, but hey. He was the one who was going to lose his soul for it, right? Besides, he didn’t know these were the questions when he was reviewing them so that kind of compartmentalization made Paolo feel just a tad bit better about breezing through the exam.

He pretended to still be answering and waited until it was about ten minutes before the end of the exam time to turn in his paper, and even then no one else had finished. He briefly looked at Rain who looked at him worriedly; probably thinking he had given up and just submitted his paper out of frustration. He gave her a mini-wave and then stepped out of the room.

 _Okay na rin ‘to, at least hindi na ako matatanong ni Rain._ Paolo told himself as he walked towards the school’s lover’s lane to study for his next exam.

He was deep in thought about the wish he made – for his dream to come true. And once he was a doctor, he should be able to save so many lives. And even in cases that most seasoned doctors would call hopeless ones, he could still find a way because he would not only possess great mastery in the field of medicine, but also in the realm of magic.

But he would be _soulless_. Who’s to say he would still be governed by a conscience at all?

He was so lost in his dilemma that he was barely looking at where he was going and… BAM! He bumped into a figure that was in his way and he was knocked a few steps back. When the person turned, Paolo was greeted with a now-familiar smirk.

“Lalim, ah.” Ian looked at Pao as if he could read his thoughts.

Once again, Paolo had to pretend he didn’t care for Ian’s impeccable timing and turned to find a seat along the row of benches, away from all these students who were clearly ogling at Ian’s beauty.

Ian promptly followed and sat at the opposite end of the bench Paolo picked.

“Let me guess, you flunked your exams.” Ian finally broke the silence.

“Hindi. Nasagot ko namang lahat. Salamat sa review mo.” Paolo quietly answered.

“Ah. So hindi ‘yung wish ang pinag-aalala mo. It’s the payment.” Ian’s response matched Paolo’s tone.

Paolo turned his face towards Ian, but didn’t look at him. He saw Ian move a little closer to him.

“I’ll let you in on a secret. I was conjured by your wish to embody the things you desire. And part of that, ‘yung malaking chunk n’un is your overflowing passion to help others. I guess kaya hindi ako ‘yung traditional na demon that people would think of because you made your wish out of selflessness.

“The power of The Wish has been around for a long, long time and the wizards and sorcerers who used it all wanted power. You know? Fame. Glory. Puro pansarili lang. This is likely the only time a wish was made out of wanting to help others.”

Paolo raised his head a little and finally met Ian’s gaze.

“So as I am conjured the way I am, I will not let you fall into darkness and won’t let anything get in the way of your dreams. Okay? Promise ko ‘yan sa ‘yo, Paolo.” Ian reached for Paolo’s shoulder and gave it a squeeze.

Eyes watering, Paolo reached for Ian’s hand and mouthed, _Thanks_. Ian nodded and it felt as if all of Paolo’s doubts had dissipated.

“Now.” Ian heaved a deep breath. “Where did we leave off sa Patho mo?”


	3. You know this won't end well, right?

### Friday, December 4.

Now that exams were over, Paolo could sleep in again. Not that studying late at night with Ian was any chore at all; but Paolo felt especially grateful that he did not have to get out of bed and get dressed before eight AM.

Or so he thought.

For the third time this week, Paolo was woken up by some loud knocking on his front door. At six in the morning. They weren’t in rapid succession, but one could tell that whoever it was, they were adamant to be answered.

Paolo groggily climbed out of bed, wondering why Ian would still be knocking when he was already letting himself in all week and even always took the liberty of cooking breakfast for them.

Upon reaching the door, he turned the knob expecting Ian’s mischievous smile to greet him as soon as he’d opened for him.

But he wasn’t there.

Instead, he found a beautiful Labrador Retriever sitting in front of the door. It tilted its head and Paolo saw that it was carrying a card in its mouth.

On the face of the card, it read-

He opened the card and inside it, it said: _I know you’re not allergic naman to dogs but I didn’t want to leave her inside without you knowing. Please take care of her until I get back. Just running errands, BRB. – Ian_

“Hala iniwan ka ng amo mo dito sa labas!” Paolo worriedly knelt to be able to look at her eye to eye. Then he slowly reached for her head to see if she would let him pet her. She closed her eyes and met his hand with her head and then made her way to Paolo’s shoulder. Paolo let out a giggle and hugged her. They were instant friends.

A couple of hours passed and Ian came back finding Paolo leaving the kitchen with a bowl of cereal. Ian was carrying a bag of dog food.

“Ayan buti may food kang dala for Ariana. Tamang tama ‘di ko kase alam kung anong ipapakain sa kanya.” Paolo then stuffed a spoonful of cereal in his mouth as he made his way to the couch.

“Huh? For whom?” Ian asked, surprised.

Paolo was still chewing his food when he answered, “Shi Ariana, ‘yung dog mo.” The crunching sounds took away from most of what Paolo was saying, but Ian looked puzzled nonetheless.

Finally swallowing his food, Paolo called, “Ariana! Come here, girl. Andito na amo mo.”

Dashing from behind Ian, the Labrador Retriever made her way to the couch and jumped on it; snuggling with Paolo.

“Well clearly, I’m not the amo anymore.” Ian let out a chuckle. “Also, her name is Arcana.”

“Ows? Hindi naman ‘yun ang sinulat mo sa card. Tingnan mo.” Paolo held out the card and it did look like it read _Ariana_. “You didn’t dot your i's, Mister.

“Besides, I think she likes it.” Paolo was rubbing Ariana’s neck which she happily arched for his better reach.

“Oh yeah? Tingnan natin.” Ian sat across them and called out, “Arcana! Come.”

Paolo and Ariana seemed to have both ignored him as Paolo was now wrestling with Ariana with one hand while still holding his bowl of cereal in the other.

“Arcana, come here!” Ian said with a sterner voice.

Still no response from the Labrador.

“Suko ka na, gwapo?” Paolo said with a mischievous smile of his own. Clearly taken by surprise, Ian looked away and could not decide whether he should be pissed that his dog had chosen to ignore him or smile because Paolo called him _gwapo_.

 _"_ Pasalamat ka pogi ka." Ian said under his breath.

“Ano?” Paolo demanded.

“Wala.” Ian huffed. “Ariana?”

The Labrador Retriever suddenly jumped off the couch to go to Ian.

“So I guess it _is_ Ariana from now on.” Ian said as he petted her. “She’s my only family kaya sinama ko s’ya dito. I hope you don’t mind.”

“Hindi, not at all. You’re both welcome here. Also, mas bagay naman talaga kasi ang Ariana sa kanya para she’s named after you.”

Ian was too flustered to look at Paolo so he kept playing with Ariana with a smile he was trying to subdue.

One of the things about this house that Paolo loved was the fact that their backyard was a massive field of green. He and his Lola Frankie would sometimes set up a picnic table there during summer or a tent on starry nights.

It was also obscured from the main road by towering trees and a fence which made it the perfect place to practice magic.

School break allowed Paolo the time to train, so Ian wanted to get him started with basic spells. Paolo couldn’t finish his breakfast fast enough when he found out that that was their agenda for the day – until he was told they were starting with _only_ defensive magic.

“Again! _Ablenken!_ ” Ian shouted as he threw a ball of light at Paolo.

“Ablen-” the ball hit Paolo which knocked him over.

Ariana was lying on her belly while watching from inside the house.

“Paolo, ano ba? Focus!” Ian walked closer to Paolo and sensed the latter’s frustration.

“Bakit kase hindi gumagana?” Paolo complained.

“Anticipate the attack para makumpleto mo ‘yung spell. This is the fourth hit you’ve taken. In real battles, you may not get so many chances.”

“Pwede ba akong dumiskarte man lang? Ganun din naman kung totoong nanganganib ‘yung buhay ko ‘di ba?” Paolo was still on the ground, trying to brush the dirt off his clothes.

Ian knew Paolo was onto something so he nodded. “Start na ulit tayo?”

Before Paolo could answer, Ariana came running to him from inside the house as if to cheer him up. Paolo hugged her and then motioned her to take cover so they could resume training.

Ian held his hand out to help Paolo up, which Paolo took; and as he stood, he gave Ian a determined nod. That was the demon’s cue to teleport to his position away from Paolo.

“Here I come!” Ian levitated to a significant height and conjured one ball of light in each hand, immediately sending them flying towards Paolo.

Now that he was given the freedom to use his space, Paolo dodged the first one and evaded the second with an aerial.

Impressed by his agility, Ian conjured more energy balls and launched them at Paolo. The magical apprentice was able to dodge two with a back handspring back tuck. When he landed, he had just enough time to form the hand seal and call out the spell.

“ _Ablenken!_ ” Paolo shouted, and the energy ball directed at him was effectively deflected.

“I DID IT!! WAHU!” Paolo jumped around feeling quite accomplished, as Ariana ran to the field, celebrating with him.

Ian teleported right in front of them, his pride for Paolo’s win unmistakable in his smile.

“Where did you learn those moves?” Ian asked Paolo, who had just started to settle down.

“Well, gymnast lang naman ako at kasali sa cheering squad ng college namin.” Paolo proudly answered.

Ariana was still running around Paolo while he and Ian discussed pointers on how to be able to effectively combine Paolo’s athleticism with defensive magic.

That night after dinner, Paolo came out of the shower without his shirt on and his body was riddled with bruises and scratches. Ian was in the study with Ariana when Paolo checked in on them.

“Oh good, you’re done. I wanted to ask if you were hurt anywhere from today’s training.” Ian looked concerned. “But I guess that answers my question.” He spun his index finger while he pointed at Paolo.

“Parang mas mahirap pa nga ‘yung training ko sa gymnastics n’un e.” Paolo chuckled. “Today was fun, though. Excited na ‘ko para bukas. Pramis, gagalingan ko pa lalo.”

“I’m sure you will.” Ian stood up from the floor and walked towards Paolo. The way Ian looked at him while he was shirtless reminded Paolo about the time he fantasized, err… _dreamt_ , that Ian snuck into bed with him.

He gulped, swallowing hard.

“A-anong ginagawa mo?” Paolo apprehensively asked, unconsciously stepping back.

“‘Wag ka nang maarte.” Ian came closer to the boy. He held out his hand and slowly reached for Paolo’s face.

“Uh, uhm…”

Paolo, who reluctantly stood in place, was looking Ian in the eyes – those light brown eyes that seemed to be luminescent especially in the dark – and he was undeniably enthralled by them.

As soon as Ian’s warm hand touched his cheek, Paolo felt the warmth spread throughout his face and down his body. The sensation was akin to being covered by a blanket on a cold night and he could not help but close his eyes as it was happening.

“There. All better. Wouldn’t you say?”

When Paolo opened his eyes, he looked down at his torso and found that all of his bruises and scratches were gone.

“Ay ang galing! Pwede mo rin bang ituro sa ‘kin ‘yan?” Paolo hadn’t read anything that showed how to heal another person outright.

“Don’t worry, Paolo. I have a feeling that when the time comes, I won’t have to.” Ian looked pleased at how enthused Paolo was about it. His attention was then directed to Paolo’s left chest and what he thought was a vertical discoloration from a scratch was still there. He laid his hand on it.

“Ah, birthmark ko ‘yan. Nand’yan na ‘yan simula nung pinanganak ako.” Paolo explained.

“They say birthmarks could be scars from a previous life.” Ian absentmindedly responded, looking at his hand still resting on Paolo’s chest.

Paolo watched as Ian looked transfixed; as if trying to understand how the birthmark found its way there, or could it be something he was trying to remember?

He of course didn’t mind Ian’s warm palm against his skin. It was quite comforting and for some reason, not awkward at all. But it was getting late and he needed his rest if today was any indication of what would be in store for Paolo the next day.

“So… Matulog na siguro ako?” Paolo said, still smiling at Ian.

Ian snapped back to reality and abruptly took his hand away. He looked a little embarrassed but also quite happy to find Paolo smiling.

He was also very pleased that Paolo was being so cool about everything that’s happened so far.

“Y-yes, you should... Ariana likes it here so it looks like she’ll be staying in the study.”

“Ikaw ba?” Paolo asked. “Sa’n ka ba natutulog? May inuuwian ka ba?”

“I don’t really need to sleep, to be honest. I normally just linger outside the house.” Ian replied.

“E bakit hindi ka na lang dito sa loob ng bahay?” Paolo laughed under his breath.

Ian looked a bit bemused by the notion. He didn’t expect to be invited to stay in with them.

“Hay nako, andaming space dito. Pili ka na lang ng mahihigaan anywhere. May guest room kami na pwede kong ayusin para sa ‘yo.”

“Huy, no na. Hassle pa. I know you’ve already cleaned up the house na rin.” Ian shyly answered, scratching the back of his head. “Samahan ko na lang si Ariana here sa study.”

“Sige, bahala ka. Basta kung magbago ang isip mo, just feel at home ha?” Paolo’s smile was welcoming and sincere and Ian could not help but respond in kind.

“Good night, Ariana.” Paolo sat next to her as he wrapped his arms around her heartily. Ariana gave him dog kisses in return.

He stood up and walked towards Ian and gently tapped his arm, “Good night, Ian. See you tomorrow.”

“Good night, Paolo. Sleep well.”

### Saturday, December 12.

Paolo was on book duty to try and memorize a handful of defensive and augmentative spells that they were going to try out on the field the next day. Ian figured they could use a break from all the physical exercises and it was also important to nourish the mind. Besides, he knew how much Paolo loved reading.

This also meant that Ian would be able to stay in the kitchen to prepare their food while Paolo was in the study. When Paolo was still learning the craft, they both afforded each other some space to work and Ian would use it to try and sift through his hazy memories.

Beyond materializing because of Paolo’s wish, he knew there was a higher purpose to their meeting. He believed he was meant to usher in a new phase in Paolo’s life and it meant he had to play his part perfectly.

He didn’t expect that it would be this hard to fight off emotions that he didn’t even think he would have in the first place.

But Paolo – his endearing innocence, his immeasurable heart for service, his selflessness and valor. Someone like Ian didn’t deserve someone like him, in this or any lifetime.

He just had to keep making sure Paolo was ready by the time the next full moon came. That was all that mattered.

In the study, while Paolo was going through the spells on his assigned reading, he couldn’t help but think of what it would be like if Ian stayed with him instead. He and Ariana.

He couldn’t believe that a mere few weeks back, he was trapped in a black hole and didn’t know how to really get his life back together. Then he collided head on with magic, and Ian paved the way for him to discover his roots and it made him feel… like _himself_. Finally.

It hit him like a speeding train how after he loses his soul, he would also lose Ian. And maybe Ariana. Then what? He would be the doctor that people admired so much but he would have no one to share that with.

And how cruel of Fate to have shown him a being who would have been his perfect match and then snatch him away from him in exchange for his dream? And with his soul as an added collateral.

Paolo was wrestling with his thoughts when he heard Ian call, “Paolo? Lunch!”

“Paolo dito!” Paolo responded, standing up. He thought it would be a good idea to try out a spell he was learning about.

He performed the hand seals and read the incantation, “ _Heimgehen_ ” then disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Paolo reappeared in the kitchen… a few inches from the ceiling. Before he knew it, the whooshing sound of air was surrounding him.

He was prepared to land on his back and probably suffer a massive impact on it – nothing he hoped that was beyond Ian’s ability to make right. Despite the futility, he tucked his head to at least protect it.

Paolo was bracing for his fall, but instead he felt being cushioned by a gentle force – and when he breathed, he could tell what had happened. Ian caught him.

“Okay ka lang?” Ian’s face was contorted with worry. But the light behind him made him look so ethereal - as if the sun itself didn't stand a chance next to Ian's brilliance.

“Ayos na ako... basta and’yan ka.” Paolo responded, not taking his eyes off Ian. He didn't care if Ian was a demon, he knew there was more to him than what he was.

He hated admitting it, but in the last couple of weeks, Paolo developed a dependency on Ian. Which felt both natural and not right at the same time.

“Anong spell ba ‘yung ginamit mo?” Ian asked.

“’Yung description lang ng spell ay _to get home_.” Paolo got on his feet and turned to Ian.

“Tapos sa’yo ako dinala.”

It was one of the rare times that Paolo saw Ian blush. The sheer delight of the moment was so palpable even Ariana was going crazy.

_Sana ganito na lang tayo palagi._

_Yeah, I’d like that._

### Thursday, December 24.

It had been weeks of training and Paolo’s hard work had paid off way beyond what he or Ian expected. Not only did he show aptitude in the magical arts, but his innate sharp reflexes really helped him take on even Ian’s most aggressive attacks. They had been training non-stop as school was still on break for the holidays.

_The holidays._

With the deadline for surrendering his soul right around the corner and him not being a powerful enough mage to receive his wish yet, Paolo was so hellbent in practicing with Ian that he almost forgot about the holidays.

Fortunately, a little glamour with the intention to share the spirit of Christmas with his house guests wouldn’t hurt. Paolo was able to find a simple, backfire-free illusion spell and in an instant, the house was filled with fairy lights, greens and glistening ornaments, and a modest but tastefully decorated Christmas tree in the living area.

Coming back from their evening run, Ian and Ariana were pleasantly surprised with the change in ambiance in the house. Ariana was running around, happily investigating the decorations until she got to the Christmas tree, where she finally settled under.

Ian changed clothes into something less drenched in sweat and in an instant he was smelling fresh like a baby, and in a white v-neck shirt and gray sweatpants.

“Ah, Christmas. I almost forgot.” Ian said as he sat next to Paolo on the couch. Paolo offered him a mug of hot cocoa, which he happily took.

“I didn’t want to overdo the glamour, baka magmukhang personal gain.” He let out a chuckle before sipping more of his hot cocoa.

“Wow maalam na s’yang dumiskarte with magic. You always surprise me, Paopao.”

Upon uttering his made-up nickname, Ian quickly looked at Paolo from the corner of his eye and then his eyes darted back to the Christmas tree, trying to casually dismiss what he had just said.

“Ah Paopao pala ha? E ikaw, Yanyan. ‘Stomoyon?” Paolo laughed so hard he was snorting.

“Sige ba! Lakas kayang maka-cute.” Ian joined Paolo in his gleeful cheer.

Their laughter died down after a few minutes and there was a comfortable silence that fell upon them.

“Anong ginagawa natin, Ian?” Paolo’s question was laced with worry. And for the first time since they met, there was also a hint of uncertainty there.

“You still don’t know?” Ian replied as he turned his face towards his master. Paolo met his eyes, then averted from them.

“Pwede pa ba akong magpalit ng wish?” Paolo asked, his voice shaking. “’Di ba may isang linggo pa naman tayo? Palitan ko na lang kaya ‘yung wish ko.”

“What would you want instead?” Ian turned his body to be able to face Paolo while sitting down. Paolo kept his eyes on the floor and could not look back into Ian’s.

“Hindi ko alam.” But he _did_ know what he wanted. His face betrayed him; his eyes burned with tears against the quiet December chill.

Ian put down his mug and moved closer, spanning his arm across Paolo's back. He guided Paolo’s head with his other hand to rest on his shoulder and tugged his master closer.

“Shh. Tahan na. I know you’re scared. But I promised you, ‘di ba? You’ll be fine.”

In between sobs, Paolo only replied, “…but you’ll be gone.” And he kept sobbing.

_Please don’t make this hard for the both of us, Paopao. I just want you to be happy._

By the time Paolo stopped crying, he was lying on Ian’s lap, looking up at him and just letting himself get lost in his beauty.

Ian cradled Paolo’s head with a pillow, his left hand running through Paolo’s hair. His right hand rested on top of Paolo’s hand on his chest, their fingers entangled. He, too, was just looking at Paolo – as if memorizing his face and features.

The clock struck midnight, it was Christmas.

“Merry Christmas, Paopao.”

“Merry Christmas, Yanyan.”

Ariana was watching them from beneath the Christmas tree, and made her way to them on the couch.

A mistletoe magically materialized above them, hovering in the air. From behind the couch, Ian’s silhouette slowly descended until it completely disappeared.

### Tuesday, December 29.

It was five in the morning and neither of them had slept from the night before.

Paolo was trying to find a way for him to retain being good without having a soul. He had cross referenced all of Lola Frankie’s books and could not find anything that would remotely guarantee that once he gave up his soul it would still matter that he became the best magic-using physician in the world.

Ian sat with Ariana in the living room deep in thought. He was debating whether to tell Paolo the truth now or wait until it would make the most sense. It was the night of the full moon, after all. One way or another, this chapter in their story would come to a close.

They spent their morning this way until Ian decided to put together breakfast for them.

For the last time.

“Paopao?” Ian softly called as he stood by the door of the study. Paolo’s back was turned against him and he did not respond.

He walked towards Paolo and the closer he got, the clearer he could hear the boy’s sniffles.

Ian hugged him from behind, trying to assure him that everything would be all right.

“Paopao? Please don’t be scared. I’ll take care of everything.”

“Nakakagago kase, bakit wala akong makitang spell para 'di ka na kailangang umalis?” Paolo’s voice was breaking as he tucked his mouth inside Ian’s embrace.

“Shh. ‘Di naman ako mawawala sa ‘yo.” Ian held Paolo even closer. “Tara, breakfast muna tayo. We have a long day ahead.”

Ian pulled Paolo up to stand and turned him so they faced each other. Then he cupped the boy’s face.

“You’ve always been the kind of person who bounces back. I will make sure you can live your dreams _and_ fulfill your legacy.” He dried Paolo’s eyes and looked at them with such doubtlessness. Paolo nodded and he knew he would always have faith in Ian.

They spent the rest of the day gathering materials for a ritual that Ian would perform so that Paolo didn’t have to give up his soul entirely. It was supposed to split Paolo’s soul so that he was only giving up half of it and through the ritual, they would conjure a spirit that will complete the soul before it is collected. It had to be performed at dusk, just before the last of the sun’s light is taken by the night.

They set up the magic circle at the field outside the house just in case things didn’t turn out as expected.

Ian called Ariana to the circle before they began.

“You may not have noticed, but Ariana is also a magical dog. May sine-safekeep s’ya para sa ‘tin.” Ian said as he knelt next to Ariana.

He held his hand out while Ariana lowered her head and closed her eyes, manifesting a rod of light in front of her. Ian clasped his fingers around the rod and it took the form of a knife with an embellished handle and a crystal on the pummel.

“A-athame ‘yan?” Paolo observed.

“Yes, it’s an athame. Ariana has been holding on to this for quite some time now.”

It was almost dusk and they had to start the ritual. Ian hugged Ariana for a long moment. _Take care of my Paopao, okay Ariana?_ Then motioned her to walk back into the house so they could begin.

This was the first time since he made the wish that Paolo saw the necklace. It had since turned black almost all over, and he thought it signaled that their time was almost coming to an end.

“Let’s start.” They stood in front of each other inside the circle. Ian held out his hands and Paolo followed suit. Both the athame and the necklace were on a pedestal between them.

Ian started chanting and the magic circle started to glow. The athame floated in front of them, blade facing down and slowly turning to light.

The glowing circle started to shoot beams of light upward and in no time at all, they were both enveloped in what seemed like the brightest day.

Paolo was filling up with power. He could feel it. Magic was being drawn to his body and it made Paolo feel like being cloaked in fire, but he wasn’t getting burned. Consequently, he was overwhelmed with a sensation that he had only been having a taste of lately. That tinge of the familiar that crept in the dark corners of his mind every now and again while he spent time with Ian was suddenly magnified a millionfold; they were not just instances of déjà vu nor were they figments of his imagination – they were memories.

Karl Almasen was in fact Paolo’s past life.

Apart from being adept with defensive, sealing and recuperative magic, Karl possessed the ability to manipulate time. Though the time he could speed up or slow down was only within a limited space, it was still considered as half of the most powerful magic on earth. He traveled to Manila as the prophecy determined it was where he would meet the bearer of the other half of earth’s most powerful magic. And met him, he did. His name was Vlad.

Vlad was raised in Austria by foster parents who found him in a basket floating on a lake. He had the ability to see things in the future and that was how he knew about Karl and meeting with him in Manila. He initially thought he was led to Karl so he could take all the power for himself, but he realized that the two of them were meant to do great things… together. The two Europeans ended up settling in Manila. And more than possessing the Origin Spark and being its _stewards_ , they came to accept an even more powerful force together: love. They were quite happy.

A sorcerer who knew about them and the Origin Spark wanted to take it for himself so he used the power of The Wish to steal it from them – and as the amulet was not strong enough to take it, the sorcerer had to resort to underhanded means to get what he wanted. He laid a curse on Vlad that would burn his life force for as long as he possessed magic, and Karl was trying to keep him alive.

The way that Vlad looked at Karl as he was laying on his lap, his eyes, his hands.

Paolo knew all that. Paolo had seen all that before.

It was Ian. _Ian was Vlad reincarnated_.

Paolo broke from his trance and opened his eyes to see Ian still in front of him, crying. He knew all along, didn’t he?

They were still surrounded by such blinding light and the ritual was not completed yet.

“Anong ibig sabihin nito?” Paolo demanded, trying to piece together the memories and what it meant for them both.

“I’m sorry I lied. It was the only way to protect you and make sure you got your magic back.” Ian replied, tears still cascading down his face.

“Bakit hindi mo na lang sinabi sa ‘kin?” Paolo, too, was in tears as he slowly realized how things about Ian were starting to make sense. 

“The wish you made would strip you of your soul – and all your powers. Nagsacrifice ka na para sa ‘kin dati, I won’t that let happen again.”

“Ano-” Paolo was cut off by a black mist that started coming out of the necklace and was forming a large cloud behind Ian. Ian turned, wary of what was about to happen.

_She’s here._

The cloud slowly vanished and under it was a figure of a woman – skin as white as milk, hair was like the rays of the sun, but flowing with the wind. She was dressed in olive drapes that matched the color of her eyes. Her arms were wrapped in golden vines with leaves and a single flower is tucked on her left ear.

“I am Aryshon, Granter of The Wish. I have come to claim the soul you owe.”

Ian looked back at Paolo, eyes determined but in great anguish and still drenched in tears.

“MINE IS THE SOUL OWED!” Ian shouted; his eyes were still pinned to Paolo’s. He then turned to Aryshon and she acknowledged.

“IAN!! ‘WAG PLEASE!!!” Paolo tried to run to him, but Ian lifted his hand, palm facing Paolo and a force stopped the boy from moving.

Paolo stood behind Ian, helpless and immobile. _MOVE, GODDAMNIT! I can't lose him._ He kept calling Ian, who could not look back at him to say goodbye.

“I'll see you in the next one. Hahanapin kita, I promise." Ian slightly turned his head, so he can steal a peek of Paolo's face - so he could leave and take a beautiful memory with him, at least.

“I love you, Paopao.”

He then flicked his hand and a force sent Paolo flying out of the circle. He landed a good distance from it, but he could still feel Ian’s pain. It was excruciating. Then it suddenly stopped.

“IAN!! IAN!! PAPASUKIN MO ‘KO PLEASE, IAN!!” Paolo’s voice was coarse and breaking but he kept banging on the wall of light.

Paolo tried to ram himself against it but to no avail. He threw every spell that could get him through but nothing worked.

Finally, the pillars of light started fading until the magic circle was completely gone. All that was left was the pedestal, the athame, and the necklace, albeit still black.

Paolo fell on his knees, devastated that he lost Ian. _Ian was the wish that was granted. S'ya yung pangarap ko na hiniling ko. And now he's gone._ This heartbreak made him raw; so raw – and upon realizing this was the second time they had to lose each other because of the powers of The Wish, he kept punching at the ground.

Paolo realized that the ritual was not a soul-splitting ritual, Ian did it so he could regain the magic that was trapped in the athame they got from Ariana.

 _Ariana_ –

Frantically looking around, Paolo thought of Ariana and just as he panned, there she was. Sitting a few feet away from him, his Lola Frankie’s notebook in her mouth.

Ariana walked towards him, and as soon as she got to Paolo, she leaned her head on his shoulder to comfort him as he sat on the ground. Paolo hugged her in a futile attempt to keep himself together, but the tears kept falling along with the crumbling of his dreams.

“Wala na si Ian. Hindi ko man lang nasabing mahal ko s'ya.” Paolo felt weak and defeated. So much for being the most powerful mage on earth.

Ariana pulled away from him and and nudged the notebook open to where the missing pages were supposed to be. Paolo then remembered that Karl had recuperative abilities; he didn’t know if it worked on inanimate objects but at this point, he was willing to try anything. He was filled with a renewed sense of hope that he wouldn't have realized without Ariana.

He wiped his eyes and steeled himself. Paolo was resolute in saving Ian.

"Salamat, Ariana ha? Hindi natin susukuan si Yanyan." Paolo rubbed Ariana's head, which the Labrador happily barked to.

Paolo held out his hand over Lola Frankie’s notebook, and closed his eyes. Light began to emanate from his hand and the torn pages began to reconstitute themselves. As it turned out, there were more pages that were torn off because even parts of the book that he didn’t realize were missing started to reappear.

Paolo discovered the reason his powers were trapped in the athame and how Karl and Vlad were ripped apart by The Wish.

More importantly, he learned Aryshon’s secret.

As some of Vlad’s powers were still in the athame, Paolo tapped into his gift of sight so he knew exactly where in the past he should travel to save Ian. Paolo used his time-based powers and combined it with the spell to bring him home and crossed his fingers it would work.

“ _HEIMGEHEN!”_

He was surrounded in smoke and rematerialized hearing Ian’s pained scream. Aryshon was pulling his soul from his body while they were still inside the magic circle.

Paolo quickly used the deflection spell to interrupt her stream of magic.

“Insolent meddler!” Her voice roared and with a wave of her hand she summoned gusts of wind that surrounded all three of them. When the barriers of wind cleared, they were no longer on the field. Aryshon had taken them to the dimension in the necklace, where she sleeps.

Paolo ran to Ian, who was severely weakened by Aryshon’s attempt to pull his soul out. He got to him just in time before Aryshon released a barrage of what looked like meteorites to attack them. Paolo’s quick hand seals and protection spell created a shield that effectively sheltered them from the rocks as he turned to Ian who was still unconscious.

He rested Ian on his lap and placed his hands on Ian’s forehead and chest. Light began to spread from his hands throughout Ian’s body and his scratches started to heal instantaneously.

Ian started to wake up in the middle of the relentless attack and when he recognized whose face he woke up to, he smiled.

“Did I fall asleep?” Ian asked softly.

“For a little while.” Paolo replied, tears welling from his eyes.

“Ang iyakin mo naman, Paopao.” Ian reached for Paolo’s face and dried his tears.

“Iniwan mo kase ako eh.” Paolo sniffled and pouted. This quickly turned into a smile.

“Wish Demon?” Ian pointed to the shield starting to crack.

“Yep.” Paolo pulled something from behind him. “But first-” He showed Ian the athame.

“I’m weak eh, I’m baybeh… Supercharge me, Pancake.” Ian closed his eyes.

Paolo held the athame upright and chanted the incantation so it released Vlad’s magic and gave it to Ian. Once the transfer was complete, Paolo helped him up and it was just enough time; the shield was just about to collapse.

Aryshon was pissed.

“Ian, can you draw her fire? Kailangan ko lang makalapit sa kanya.” Paolo looked at Ian who immediately knew he already had a plan.

“I’ve got you. I’ve always got you.” Ian smirked.

_God Ian, that smirk. I could kiss you right now if we weren’t under attack._

Paolo winked at Ian in response, instead.

As the shield cracked and crumbled, Ian grabbed Paolo’s shoulder and they teleported behind Aryshon and her meteor assault. He then teleported back to the real Wish Demon’s line of sight to get her attention while Paolo stayed in her blind spot.

Another nifty skill that Paolo discovered about them being stewards of the Origin Spark: they had the ability to be telepathically linked.

_Aryshon was a star._ Paolo broadcasted his thoughts to Ian.

_Paolo?_

_Aryshon was a star, gaya natin. Her original power was to bring lost stars home._ Paolo continued.

_Anong nangyari?_ Ian was launching energy bolts to counter the meteorites heading his way.

_A sorceress tricked her into falling in love with her so much that Aryshon descended to Earth. S’ya ‘yung unang falling star and it birthed the myth of making wishes when you see one._ Paolo studied the lay of the land and had to keep himself hidden to avoid Aryshon from noticing he was not fighting along with Ian.

_The cunning sorceress trapped her in the necklace and used Aryshon’s power to keep granting her wishes, but the sorceress had enemies and they outsmarted her kaya nakuha nila 'yung necklace._ It sounded like there was more to her story from how Paolo was telling it.

_Pero mas malakas pa rin ang Origin Spark, right?_ Ian was timing his reaction to Aryshon’s reinvigorated volley of attacks.

_Oo. Kaya I think we can set her free. That way she won’t have to keep granting these wishes._ Paolo was finally in position to perform a binding spell.

“ _SIEGEL!_ ” Paolo called out and chains erupted from the ground beneath Aryshon, wrapping her and pulling her down to the ground.

The flying meteorites stopped attacking and Ian teleported to where Aryshon was, with Paolo trailing behind him.

Aryshon’s eyes were burning with rage, and her mouth was gagged by the chain which infuriated her even more.

“That’s why Lola Frankie wrote _the_ _curse of The Wish_. Si Aryshon ang tinutukoy n’ya na na-curse. Pinag-aaralan na n’ya ‘yung necklace before she died.” Paolo finally understood what his Lola was trying to do.

“Whatever curse this is, it’s also conditioned her to be single-minded about carrying out the mechanics of The Wish. I mean look at her, she doesn’t even recognize the Origin Spark.” Ian commented.

Paolo took Ian’s hand to try and use the Origin Spark to free her. Ian looked at him teasingly, “Uuy si Paopao gusto na agad ako maka-holding hands.”

“Sira! ‘Lika na nga, tulungan na natin s’ya.”

Aryshon continued to try and break from the shackles as Paolo and Ian close their eyes and call upon the Origin Spark’s power.

Their hands started to glow; and Aryshon began to levitate from the ground. It wasn’t long until she, too, started glowing. As she began to calm down, the binding spell came undone and the golden vines that wrapped around her started to wither and disintegrate. Aryshon’s drapes became blinding white and her eyes returned to their true gold color.

The pocket dimension inside the necklace started to crumble; the curse on Aryshon started to wear off, thanks to the Origin Spark freeing her.

Ian and Paolo opened their eyes and saw Aryshon, the guiding star, for the first time.

“Thank you, lost stars.” She said as she descended to speak to them.

“It has been so long since I was forced into this twisted dimension, unable to free myself.”

“We’re happy you’re free. Thank you for not taking my boyfriend’s soul.” Paolo said as he wrapped his arm around Ian’s.

As headstrong as Ian seemed, he could also be easily flustered. He turned habanero red right there and then.

Aryshon was amused and held her hands out to touch their faces.

“You know this won’t end well, right?” Her expression shifted as she spoke.

“For us, no. But everytime we collide, we herald a reckoning. A new beginning. Masaya na kami ‘dun.” Ian responded, holding Paolo’s hand tightly.

“Such is the legend of the Origin Spark. You were the stars that brought life to the universe, after all.” Aryshon looked up, and then back at the pair. “Then I shall give you a gift; a token of thanks for freeing me.

“I, Aryshon the guiding star, bless these stars so that in every lifetime, their hearts become beacons to guide them to each other – to ensure they will always find their way home.”

“Batobalani’y pusong nagmamahal.” Paolo whispered. Ian heard this and smiled.

“Please watch over us, Aryshon. And we wish you happiness.” Ian bade the star.

“We do.” Paolo seconded.

“Take good care of each other. You are no longer lost stars. Farewell.” Aryshon’s body turned into pure light and before they knew it, she had shot up to the sky.

The pocket dimension started to unravel, so it was time for Ian and Paolo to teleport back to the house.

Upon rematerializing where the magic circle was, they saw _past_ Paolo cast the spell that took him back in time to save Ian, while Ariana was sitting behind him.

As soon as past Paolo disappeared, Ariana ran past the smoke to greet Ian and Paolo. They both knelt to give her the biggest hug they could.

They walked up to the pedestal and found that the necklace had shattered into pieces. Ian examined the pieces and upon realizing that the shards no longer possess any sort of magic, he heaved a great big sigh of relief.

“Wish Demon pala eh,” Paolo nudged Ian. He had a mischievous smile on as he squinted at Ian.

“Paopao... I’m sorry.” Ian shrunk as he apologized.

“Hmp.” Paolo snubbed. He gave Ian the side eye, then flashed his version of Ian’s smirk.

Paolo kissed Ian on the cheek, then said, “Tag. You’re it.” Then disappeared in a puff of smoke.

“PAOPAO???" Ian growled, then whined, "NASA’N KAAAA???”

“Habulin mo ‘ko!” He heard Paolo’s teasing voice from inside the house. Ian picked up Ariana and teleported.

_Mahiwaga, pipiliin ka sa araw-araw._

Fin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Literature and lore based on and lifted from ["Two Lost Stars"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27916015/chapters/68360305) by writingcap. Thank you!  
> Necklace sketch by Amber (@pinkswanhime on twitter), follow her to see her gorgeous work!


	4. Karl and Vlad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An extra chapter written to explore the contents of the torn pages from Lola Frankie's notebook.

Once the notebook was completely repaired, Paolo read the remainder of Karl’s tale and there it was – a full account of his time with Vlad. It said Vlad had command over space – he could be anywhere instantaneously and because he also had the gift of sight, as long as he could see where he’s headed, he can teleport to his destination. Vlad’s gift of sight also allowed him to peek into the past or the probable future.

Paolo skipped to the part about the sorcerer who wanted their powers. He had tracked Vlad from Europe and knew that he would be seeking the other half of this tremendous power. The Origin Spark could not be extracted forcibly, even through the power of The Wish. Nor could any reality-altering magic change the course of who it is bestowed upon. The only way to take it from the hands of the stewards was for them to willingly relinquish it.

The sorcerer used his wish to amplify his magic and was able to trap Vlad. He forced Karl to have them give up the Origin Spark in exchange for Vlad’s life. Karl fought him off, and just as the sorcerer was about to land a curse on him, Vlad got in its way and got hit instead. The curse was meant to burn out the victim’s life force as long as there was magic in their body.

The sorcerer was going to use the Origin Spark to break his deal with Aryshon. What he didn’t know was that Vlad had gotten hold of the necklace. He gave it to Karl, who altered time in the necklace’s immediate field, propelling it forward in time until it was completely black.

This summoned Aryshon forth and she collected the sorcerer’s soul as compensation. The soul of a mage was tied to their magic, so draining his soul rendered the sorcerer powerless and mindless.

 _‘Yan ang nangyayari kay Ian ngayon._ Paolo’s mind was racing.

Karl conjured the athame to separate Vlad’s magic from his soul in order to save him from the curse as it was still slowly burning him from inside. The blade turned to light and he stabbed Vlad with it square on the chest where his heart was.

Vlad’s magic was being funneled through the dagger and it came out as bullets of light that were aimlessly ricocheting around them. Magic as destructive as the Origin Spark was not meant to be released in the open and would be dangerous and volatile when left without a vessel. Karl made a choice to sacrifice his corporeal body to house their magic together. Once all of Vlad’s magic was flushed from his body, Karl stabbed his own heart with the athame.

Paolo held his chest and remembered what Ian said about birthmarks being scars from previous lives.

As Karl was slowly dissipating, Vlad came to, finally freed from the curse. Karl held Vlad’s face and uttered a prayer.

“Let the earth and heavens move so I can see you again, meet you and if it's not too much to ask of Fate, I hope I get to love you.”

To which Vlad replied, “In every lifetime. In every chance. We will meet again, my love.”

Karl’s form then completely dispersed and turned into golden strips of light that herded the ricocheting magic. Vlad witnessed how the dancing golden strips coiled back to the floor and settled into a tiny form – a Labrador puppy. Vlad picked her up and knowing that she was the new vessel of the Origin Spark, gave her instructions to wait until he and Karl were reincarnated so that she could help them remember their duty as the stewards of this great magic. He also entrusted the athame to the puppy, as it will be the medium used for them to regain their powers.

Vlad gave the puppy a kiss on her forehead. “Go forth, Arcana.”

Arcana disappeared in a swirl of lights.

Aryshon’s necklace was pitch black, and could only grant wishes again once the soul consumed has completely replenished its magic, which would restore its green color. That could take decades.

Vlad visited Karl’s sister, Simone, and told her about his sacrifice. She understood the perils of his being a steward and her heart broke for Vlad. He entrusted her with the necklace and the story of the stewards so that it would be passed on to the next generations and ensure that when they do reincarnate, they would have the means to protect their legacy.

Vlad was never seen again after that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Literature and lore based on and lifted from ["Two Lost Stars"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27916015/chapters/68360305) by writingcap. Thank you!


End file.
